Seductress Prey
by Whitlock's Wolfpack
Summary: One moment. One glance. Amber gold eyes met Clear blue ones and that was all it took. Isabella had a chance meeting in the woods and that one meeting chanced the rest of her life. A new mate, a fresh start. A warrior's soul with a war on the horizon. For Isa, this was just the beginning
1. Chapter 1

_**Seductress Prey Chapter One**_

 _Whitlock's Wolfpack_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Bang!_

The shot rang out loud in the air of the Alaskan forest and she ran harder than before, her boots leaving prints in the soft mud as she pushed her body further and further towards the field where the sound resonated from. Once she was on the edge of the clearing, she climbed a tree and steadied herself on a high branch as she watched the melee down below.

Wide golden eyes watched the area down below curiously as a young woman stood in with a small handgun in her hand and four bodies of dead men around her. She did not seem to notice her admirer in the tree as she went about cleaning blood off her weapon and putting it back in the holster that was hidden in her shoe. The admirer wondered how the woman was going to get away with trying to hide the bodies, but that was soon answered as the woman below walked over to each of the dead bodies and put her hand over their foreheads before they just disappeared. This caused the admirer to let out a surprised gasp.

The young woman's head snapped up and looked towards the direction the sound came from and a pair of icy blue eyes met a pair of amber gold ones. Their eyes locked and instantly they both knew, they knew where and who they belonged with; each other. The effects of the bond were immediate. The admirer jumped gracefully from the tree and landed in front of the young woman, who for her part looked completely calm and at ease like she did not just meet her soulmate for the first time.

"Aren't you going to grab your gun for protection?" Golden eyes asked lifting an eyebrow, her tone slightly curious and slightly confused as she looked over the woman. Usually a human's instinct kept them away from her kind, yet this girl didn't seem phased at all as Golden Eyes stalked toward her and away from the tree she was previously perched on.

"Guns won't kill your kind so it would be useless to take it out, but you won't hurt me either because you're an animal drinker." The woman said as if it was the most casual thing ever and she didn't just render Golden Eyes speechless with the knowledge of such things she wasn't supposed know.

"You seem very informed of my kind for someone who seems to still has a beating heart human." Golden Eyes mused as she was now standing within a casual distance of the woman, "Do you have a name?"

"It's Isabella, but I prefer Isa, and who said anything about me being human?" She smirked at Golden Eyes just as she started to walk away and try to leave.

"Wait!" Golden Eyes called after her, walking to catch up with her, "Don't you want to know my name? Ask why I'm here? Why I was watching you? Talk about how you know about my kind? Or why you implied that you possibly are not the human that you seem to be?"

Isa sighed softly as she turned back around to face her, "I already know your name Katerina Denali, but you like to go by Kate. You are here because you were a while away when you heard my handgun go off and you became worried that someone needed help. You were watching me because when you looked down from the tree you felt like you were drawn to me. I'm not human and how I know about vampires is not something I really need to disclose with you." Isa tried not to come off as annoyed, but she wasn't sure if she succeeded and she wondered why she even cared if she hurt Kate with what she said, it was all true anyway.

For the first time in her existence Kate stood in shock and it was almost two full minutes before she snapped out of it, "How? How did you...?"

"That's a secret." Isa sang lightly as she tried once again to get away from Kate and this time for good.

"Wait! Why do you keep walking away from me?" Kate seemed to pout with her words and for some reason Isa found it less irritating than she did when any other person pouted.

"I don't see why I need to stay here and talk with you, we barely know each other." Isa said bluntly as she held back another sigh that was threatening to escape her lips. She knew why the vampire felt that way, but Isa herself wasn't ready to accept it yet.

Kate looked at the woman before her, like really looked at her. Isabella was only about an inch taller than the average adult female in height her body was slim yet she had curves in all the right places, her honey blonde hair fell in waves down her back and stopped just before her buttocks. Her face was mostly oval-shaped, both of her lips were plump and pink, which made them so inviting and Kate couldn't wait to see what they felt like against her own. However, one of Kate's favorite Isa feature was her eyes. They were a clear blue with small green flecks in them. Isa's eyes were something that Kate knew she could get lost in. They just seemed to draw people in, they were expressive, kind, told a story of strength, and held all of Isa's secrets that Kate could not wait to find out.

"I know you feel it too." Kate said as she once again began to stalk towards Isa, this time though, it was as though she was on a mission, a mission to make Isa admit what they both already knew.

Isa sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, the action making her breasts push themselves up and Kate stared at them unashamed.

Isa cleared her throat as she noticed where Kate's gaze went, "My eyes are up here and as for feeling something I don't know what you are talking about." Even though she looked Kate right in the eyes as she said it, it was obvious by the sound of her voice that she was lying.

Kate would not be deterred though, she just leaned closer to Isa, after making sure Isa didn't stop her and nuzzled her face into the side of Isa's neck, "Don't deny it Isa I know you feel it too, just admit it."

Isa sighed and tried to resist it, but she couldn't, not only did she know that there was no way to deny the bond, but Kate nuzzling her felt good, "Fine." She gave in, "I feel it too."

Kate pulled away with a smile, knowing that Isa has not really fell under her 'spell' so to speak, she simply gave in before things escalated more, "Good!" She cheered a bit, causing Isa to look at her weirdly, "I'm just really excited to get to know you." She said although they both knew that was not the complete truth.

"Yeah yeah, where do you want to go?" Isa looked at her for an answer.

"My place." Kate said, already leading the way causing Isa to just shrug and follow her.

* * *

 **AN: I know this is a bit of a slow start but things will pick up really soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seductress Prey Chapter Two**_

 _Whitlock's Wolfpack_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **AN: Warning, this is a slash story. Irina, Kate, and Tanya will all be mated to Bella. Also, if it wasn't clear in the first chapter, in this story vampires and Bella's species (which you will find out later) both recognize their mates instantly.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Isa was quiet as she followed the vampire leisurely through the woods, she knew that vampires could go at a way faster speed than they were moving, and unknown to Kate, Isa could run just as fast, maybe even faster, but she said nothing about it as they walked to Kate's house.

"I live with the rest of my family. There are five of us total, my two sisters, our 'parents', and myself." Kate said to prepare her as they got closer to the house.

As they broke through the trees and into a front yard, Isa got her first look at the house. It was a cabin style mansion, but even in its obvious over done nature, the house still retained a homey and classy vibe to it. The structure its-self was quite large and the house stretched out across many acres. It was mostly made of Santos mahogany wood except the two pillars that pushed out from the house, one on the left and the right, that along with the porch were made of sangria brick. On either side of the porch there were bricks build in a circular structure was where Isa could see small trees and little bushes housed. The front of the house showed a lot of windows, some of them were double casement windows and others were twin double hung windows, all had mirror glass in them. All in all, it looked like a small vacation lounge house instead of a house for five.

"Impressive house." Isa mumbled casually as she followed Kate up the porch steps. She knew that there were four vampires in the front room and she knew that they were already anticipating her and Kate's entrance.

Kate opened the door and led her inside and Isa took the time to look over the parts of the house she could see from the inside. The inside of the house was a lot simpler than the outside. As she stood in the foyer Isa could see the living room up ahead and slightly to the left. The kitchen was to the right and everything so far seemed more spacious than she would have thought for vampires, there was a staircase straight up that she assumed led to the bedrooms.

They walked into the living room and four pairs of golden eyes turned to stare at them, causing Isa to sigh slightly and roll her eyes. She turned to analyze the pair closest to her. The man was at least six feet two inches with short cut dark brown hair, there was a slight tan to his otherwise pale complexion that indicated maybe a Spanish heritage. The woman was around average height with hair long, wavy, and so dark brown that it could be nearly black with the same complexion as the man, although her tan was a little more noticeable, they seemed older in physical age so she figured they were the 'parents' of the group. They smiled warmly at Isa, probably thinking she was scared, but she just moved her eyes towards Kate's sisters and that's when things got even more thrown off balance for Isa.

"You have got to be kidding me." Isa said as the gasps of Kate and her sisters echoed in the air.

"What just happened?" Kate asked, looking around the room in disbelief while Isa just wanted to walk out and pretend that none of this just happened.

"I'll explain once I know names." Isa sighed as she made her way to one of the couches and flopped down with a sigh. Could this really be happening? She wanted nothing more than for someone to tell her this was a twisted dream.

As if they were all waiting on her, everyone took seats around the room, Kate sat on the couch next Isa, the parents sat together on the loveseat across from Isa and Kate. And Kate's sisters sat in the chair next to the couch, with one of them sitting on the arm of the chair.

"That's Tanya and Irina." Kate said gesturing to her sisters. Isa looked them over quickly. Tanya had long straight strawberry blonde hair, she was about five feet nine inches in height with a slim figure. Irina had honey blonde hair that was pinned up in a curly ponytail, she was around five feet eleven inches in height and she had a slim figure with appropriate curves.

"Pleasure." Isa said simply as the smiled a bit flirtatiously at her already.

"And that's Eleazar and Carmen." Kate gestured to the couple that Isa observed earlier when she walked into the house. "Everyone this is Isabella, I ran into her after I finished my hunt – "

"More like creepily watched maybe." Isa giggled as she interrupted Kate who in turn shot her a look, which only caused her to laugh more before Kate continued, "Anyways, I brought her here because she is my mate and I wanted to get to know her, but it seems that Irina and Tanya are her mates as well." Kate was frowning at the end. It was not that she wanted to keep Isabella to herself, although a small part of her did, she was mostly just confused on how to proceed with all of them sharing a mate.

"That's possible?" Eleazar asked, shock coloring his tone as he and Carmen looked over the girls.

"One, I prefer to be called Isa just so you know and two, I don't know how common it is in vampires, but in my species, it's not unheard, rare yes, but it does happen." Isa said as a small explanation.

"Your species?" Tanya asked in confusion as they all looked at Isa.

"Aren't you human?" Irina's question came out a little sharper than necessary, but Isa ignored it after seeing her small apologetic glance.

"No." Isa sighed, she really didn't want to delve into her species history, but since these were her mates and their family she figured they deserved to know. "My species is known as Kappinns or Kappi for short." She continued before anyone could interrupt her, "The word its-self means Warrior in the Icelandic language. That's essentially what we are, warrior. We possess a mixture of qualities from angels and demons as we are essentially their offspring. We have the beauty, grace, and angelic magic from angels. We get our viciousness, manipulation power, and dark magic from demons. We have super speed, sight, smell, strength, and hearing. We can perform magic spells obviously, we are essentially immortal, but it is possible to die by demon venom."

She gave them a few minutes to process things before they started asking questions which she only answered if she knew how to answer them.

"Is that all? Is it really that simple?" The first questions, surprising came from Carmen, Isa had expected it to come from one of her mates first, but she really didn't mind.

"No, it's not all that simple, I just gave you a cliff-notes, need to know version only, I figured I could explain more and more as time goes on because it's quite a lot and it could even overwhelm vampires." She explained quickly.

"Do you eat and such like humans?" Carmen continued her line of questioning and Isa was surprised to hear a caring tone in her voice.

"Yes, for the most part. I eat, sleep, and get tired, the basics only with a few special quirks. I eat a little more than a human, but not as much as a shifter or wolf. I don't pee or anything like that. My sleep is more a meditation state and I don't need a lot of hours like a human. I'll be completely refreshed with three hours or less of sleeping. As for getting tired, I'll only get tired if I overwork myself, for example, after a super long combat training session." She explained as she glanced at the others to see why no one else was asking questions.

Eleazar looked like he was having the time of his life just by hearing her talk about this, but he also seemed to be in deep thought. Irina, Kate, and Tanya were just staring at Isa with varying degrees of shock, amazement, and lust, lots of lust. She understood that of course, Kappi's usually established their mate bonds almost immediately after the bond was formed as the need combined with the sexual tension would only get stronger until the mated couple finally cemented the bond through sexual intercourse. Yes, the mates do have a choice in whether they choose to wait and it's possible, but it would take a lot of control. Isa didn't know how exactly it was for vampires, but she didn't think it could be that different, unless the vampire was an incubus or succubus, then it would be so much stronger.

That thought had Isa asking, even though she didn't think she had to, "Are any of you three succubi?" She asked directing the question toward her mates.

"That's our cue to get out of here for a while. Nice to meet you Isa and welcome to the family, we will see you girls later." Eleazar said as he stood up and pulled Carmen along with him as she gave Isa similar sentiments before they rushed out the front door.

"Yes." Tanya answered her with amusement in her tone as Carmen and Eleazar fled.

"We all are." Irina added as all three of them moved closer to Isa.

Kate just smirked and Isa grinned, "Let's have some fun then."

* * *

 **AN: According to Google Translate the Icelandic word for 'Warrior' is Kappi so if that's wrong I'm so sorry. However, the stuff about Bella's species I made up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
